Loose Ends
by Quintessence88
Summary: We all took for granted that Andy's completely fine with all this old-fashioned dating (Duff included XD)...what if he's not? What if he's tired of waiting?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that Duff "should" be the expert about Sharon and her idea of dating, I don't see Sharon jumping in a relationship and having sex soon as well but at the same time I find all this waiting completely unrealistic, especially at their age. Sooo... what if Andy's a bit tired of all this old-fashioned dating? This is my shot about it! I hope you enjoy and review letting me know what you think! :)**

Andy Flynn has been grumpier than usual lately and nobody could understand why, especially his boss and girlfriend Captain Sharon Raydor. Major Crimes had caught a difficult case that kept them very busy and stressed the past two weeks, they didn't have much time to spend together until that evening so Sharon invited him to come over for dinner but he declined pretending to be tired. She didn't insist hiding her hurt and while she watched him leave the murder room, she promised herself she'd have talked to him once it was all over.

Andy was angry and frustrated, the job didn't make it easier but he was used to it, that wasn't the reason of his behaviour, it was... _her_! God-dammit Sharon Raydor! He loved her with all himself, so much, even _too much_ but he started questioning if she really deserved this love, if she really wanted him, to be with him and it was driving him insane. He just poured himself a cranberry soda when the doorbell rang, he cursed under his breath and went opening the door.

"Hello grumpy head" his partner made himself at home bringing a box of biers with him

"I'm not in the mood Provenza, please leave"

"It's two weeks you're not in the mood! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. You need to get laid!"

"I wish" he barely whispered angry but Provenza heard him

"You mean, you aren't getting it?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

Watching his friend's face Provenza realized shocked what was really going on "You two have never..."

"Enough!" he yelled

"That explains many things"

"Like what?" Andy snapped

"How long have you two being dating? An eternity?"

"You're not helping old man"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why doesn't she want... you know?" Provenza sounded even embarassed

"She said she needed to figure some things out" he sipped his cranberry soda hastily

"What the hell does it mean?"

"You're asking me? You and Patrice are getting married and _us_... never mind! It's not even about sex, I'm asking myself if she really wants to be with me, if I'm what she wants because I'm not sure anymore"  
"Of course you are! You haven't seen her when you were in surgery, she was devastated and worried like hell, she loves you Flynn"

"She never said that to me"

"Like I'm pretty sure you never said that to her"

Flynn snorted "You know, we decided to take it slow, to go at her pace then I had that accident, the blod clot problem, the surgery and recovery and she took care of me like I was some kind of invalid and I hated it! I know she was doing it for me because she cares but... hell, she didn't even let me sleep with her in her bed! I don't know Louie"

"You're pissed now and I can understand but you need to talk to her about all this"

"I can't, she wouldn't understand, she'd think that I'm complaining like a child who's not getting the candy"

"Well you're not getting it..."

"Louie!" he warned

"What I mean is that if you keep behaving like you have been doing these past weeks won't help as well, it'd just make things worse between you two. You need to talk to her, find a way, sugar the pill, I don't know"

"I can't help it, I'm pissed! I completely recovered, I'm healthy now and we know there will always be a hard case or something, it's our job. What I think is that she's comfortable with me being her friend, a friend who she kissed or snuggled with sometimes but anything more"

"You mean you didn't even get to second base with her?"

Andy didn't answer passing a hand through his hair

"God Flynn! I'm surprised you're not having blue balls!" he chuckled

"It's not funny!"

"You've to admit it is! You're almost 60 and it's almost like going back to high school and trying to get in someone's panties" he laughed loudly

"You know what, screw you!"

"Come on Flynn, you need to minimaze the situation"

"You did it for me, thank you very much! And now I'd really like to be alone, please"

Andy's firm tone made Provenza understand that it was his time to go, he took his jacket and headed to the door but then turned around

"Andy I'm sorry, I didn't want to make fun of the situation. I really hope you and the Captain will fix your problems" he was sincere now

"Thanks Louie, goodnight"

"See you tomorrow"

When Provenza left, Andy headed to the bedroom and discarded all his clothes before entering the shower. He let the hot water to soothe his strained muscles... how was it possible to be so mad at someone and at the same time being so _hard_ for her? He was tired of taking cold showers, so tired of wanting her, craving her and always being alone.

He squeezed some body wash on the tip of his penis, water, soap and the tight grip of his hand creating that "sensation" that couldn't really be replaced. He closed his eyes imagining Sharon on all four, her back arched, her sex exposed and glistening, a mischievous glint in her gaze that lured him to her. Yes, to her, _inside her_! He positioned himself moving his cock along her slit, gathering some wetness before slamming inside her, thrusting hard and fast; Andy tightened his grip lost in his fantasy, squeezing his aching cock and imagining himself grabbing her hair and fucking her as if it was no tomorrow. And she liked it, oh yes she did like it moaning and pushing her hips against his again and again and again... and he lost it coming hard, watching his seed slowly disappear down the drain.

Andy sighed, he couldn't go on like that.

* * *

At the other side of the city another woman seemed restless and couldn't sleep. Sharon Raydor kept reliving in her mind every single moment of the past two weeks and what she could have done to make Andy so irritated and distant and the more she thought about it the more she became angry: the initial hurt caused by his refusal to join her for dinner was suddenly replaced by pure anger and bitterness. What has she done to deserve the silent and passive aggresive treatment? She needed to know! She dialed his number and it rang and rang but no answer from him, she should have expected that, _coward_! He was avoiding her, he didn't even have the courage to face her and tell her what was happening!

She started pacing back and forth... _no, Andy would have never treated her like that, there must be a reason, a logical reason, maybe he simply didn't hear his phone, maybe he fell asleep or was under the shower._ She grabbed her phone and wrote him a text:

"Andy, I need to talk to you, please call me back. xo Sharon"

She read the text one more time, then sighed and sent it. Truth was she missed him, more than what she was willing to admit, she wasn't used to that, to _need someone_ , to need his presence in her life, in her home, around her. It was hard enough to watch him leave and go back to his place after he was cleared from his doctor, two months has passed since that day and still she felt like something was missing: him. It was so easy getting used to have Andy in her house, to watch him pad around the condo in sweats and t-shirts, to take care of him, to spend time with him after dinner snuggled against his chest on the couch. All this domesticity they acquired just went out of the window... why didn't she ask him to stay? And how could she? How could you ask your boyfriend to move in with you when you two haven't been intimate even once? Probably her silence has been mistaken for approval, for being okay with his leaving. Maybe she was pushing her luck too much making him wait for so long, they've known each other for years, they've been friends for the past two years and half and they've been dating for seven months now, she knew him, so why couldn't she give herself to him without worries? She didn't know and suddenly she felt so tired.

 **to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine.** **Thank you for all your reviews, don't stop letting me know what you think about the story! Enjoy**

Andy was wearing his old LAPD t-shirt and boxer when he heard the ping of a text, he took his phone and noticed a missed call and a text from Sharon. He sighed, he didn't want to call her back because he knew they'd have ended up fighting and he also knew that being mad as he was he'd have said bad things he couldn't take back then.

"Don't take it wrong Sharon but I don't feel like talking at the moment. See you tomorrow"

As soon as she read his answer she started fuming... _he didn't feel like talking_? Really? Well she didn't give a damn! She dialed his number again and he answered this time.

"Sharon..." he said annoyed "I guess you just ignored my text"

"Yes, because I need to talk you Andy! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me"

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this treatment?"

"Nothing, you didn't do nothing and that's exactly the problem!" he yelled losing his patience

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter, let it go"

"No, it matters! Because it's two weeks that you're not yourself! You're mad at me but don't even tell me why, you avoid me and every single occasion to talk and clarify this situation"

"I don't know what to tell you"

"You don't know what to tell me?" she repeated even angrier "Is this your way of..." her voice broke but she tried to clear it "Is this your way of... your way of leaving me?"

"Why? Are we _even_ a couple?"

"How can you say that after all we have been through?"

"Yeah exactly! After all we have been through I'm still your friend Sharon, the one who cuddles you or gives you a goodnight kiss on the forehead"

"So this is the problem? Sex, right?"

"The problem is that maybe among all the things you still need to figure out there's also if you really want me or not, if you really want to be with me or not"

"This is unfair Andy" she retorted, her eyes full of tears that he couldn't see

"Is it, now? To you or to me?"

"Andy..."

"Bye Sharon"

He hung up before she could utter another word and she started crying. She made him wait too long and even the most patient man would have lost his patience at last... she was losing him or maybe she already lost him and for what? For her stupid worries and fears? For letting her past and Jack jeopardize her future with him? Andy was right, he was right about everything and that made her cry even more because she couldn't blame him, she realized that maybe he was even trying to avoid that conversation because he probably knew it'd have ended badly. Oh Andy... she loved him and she has never told him, she wanted him, she really did but he wouldn't have believed her now.

If that was the end between them, well she wanted him to tell her face to face. She hastily put on a sweater, a pair of leggins and her UGGs and left heading to his bungalow. It was something impulsive and not like her at all but she wasn't ready to give up on them, not after admitting to herself that she did love him! All the courage she mustered seemed to fade once she was outside his place, she could go back home but she needed to look him in the eyes.

With trembling hands she rang at his doorbell and waited shifting for one foot to another, it took several minutes for Andy to open the door and for some reasons he knew it'd have been her: he took note of her dishveled appereance, her red puffy eyes, her hair tied in a messy ponytail and her casual outfit... she was always beautiful to him.

"Can I come in?" she asked almost shy

He simply opened the door more to let her in and closed it behind them.  
"Were you sleeping?"

"No. Do you want something to drink?" he asked not forgetting the good manners

"No, thank you. I'm here to finish our conversation"

"It's better if we don't Sharon, I don't want to say things I'll regret later, maybe I already did"

"If you want to leave me, I want you to tell me looking me in the eyes not hiding behind a phone"

"I wasn't hiding!" he snapped "It was you who called"

"I wasn't implying..."

"Yes, you were! Like when you said that I was avoiding you..."

"You are, Andy! If you were holding back so many things, you could have accepted my invitation to dinner and we could have talked tonight, at my place, Rusty wasn't even home"

"I didn't want to talk, Goddammit Sharon! Don't you understand? I'm still too angry to talk and be lucid and until I don't cool down I can't talk to you without making things worse"

"Don't you see? Things are already worse because you hid the way you're feeling from me and let the anger fuel you"

"What did you want me to tell you? That we're almost 60 and still playing stupid games like teenagers?"

"There are no games!"

"No right, just the _things you need to figure out_ " he mocked her

"Why don't you say it's about sex?"

"Okay it's about sex! Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy! You could have told me you were tired of waiting instead of reacting this way"  
"That's exactly why I didn't tell you anything because I knew you wouldn't understand and just conveniently think it was only about me not getting laid!"

"Tell me the truth then! I don't want to jump to conclusions..."

"You already did Sharon! You already did in your mind! We're not young anymore and sex is not the first thing in a relationship but it's still important and part of it and what should I think about your behaviour? That you don't trust me? That I'm not what you want? That you don't want to be in a real relationship with me?"

"It's not true Andy" tears were pooling in her eyes "I want you, I want to be in a relationship with you"

She tried to reach him but he stepped back, the hurt in her eyes almost broke his heart

"Andy please, I'm sorry"

"There's no need to be sorry Sharon, you were just behaving like you felt it was right for you but maybe it's me who's not right for you"

"You are Andy, please listen to me" this time when she reached for his hand he let her take it "I made a mistake, I let my past jeaopardize my future with you and I don't want to do that anymore, I'm ready now"

She brought his hand to her collarbone but he pulled back

"No," he said disgusted "I'm not the kind of man who would force a woman to do something she doesn't want to keep him"

"And I'm not the kind of woman who would something she doesn't want to keep her man! I'm not like that Andy, you should know better!"

"Then why now, Sharon? After all this time, after all these months we've been dating why now?"

"Because what happened tonight made me realize that I was doing all wrong, that I was depriving us of something natural and beautiful just because I was scared of being hurt again"

"And didn't I hurt you tonight?"

"We both did"

"I think we should take a break and really think about where we want to go from here, if we really are on the same page"

"If you're breaking up with me, just tell me!" she hissed cutting the distance between them to look him closely in the eyes

"I'm not breaking up with you, woman!" he yelled in her face

Their faces were so close their breaths mingled and suddenly she pushed him against the wall attacking his lips, pushing her tongue inside his mouth and kissing him like she had never done before. It was a carnal angry and punishing kiss that took Andy by surprise but he easily responded to her, molding his body against hers, against those curves he has always wanted to touch and enjoy but when her hand slid down towards his groin, he suddenly stopped her...

 **to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally it's Major Crimes Monday! We can say we survived the hiatus again!**

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews, I truly appreciate all your thoughts and opinions about my story! Chapter 3 is up, enjoy and review as usual! Thanks**

 _Their faces were so close their breaths mingled and suddenly she pushed him against the wall attacking his lips, pushing her tongue inside his mouth and kissing him like she had never done before. It was a carnal angry and punishing kiss that took Andy by surprise but he easily responded to her, molding his body against hers, against those curves he has always wanted to touch and enjoy but when her hand slid down towards his groin, he suddenly stopped her..._

* * *

"Don't"

"Why?" she asked hurt

"Sharon..."

She lowered her head "Maybe it's you who don't want me"

"How can you say that?" he pointed to his groin and she chuckled lightly "Look at me" he raised her chin "You are what I've always wanted Sharon, the only thing I can think about, the only woman I have eyes for"

"Andy... I want you..."

He shook his head "Not tonight, we should sleep it off and then talk about it again"

"I don't wanna go home without you, I miss you... I miss having you at the condo"

"It didn't seem like that when I left..."

"I knew you'd have said that and I'm sorry because I didn't stop you, I..."

"No, it was the right thing. We lived together temporarily only because I was sick, you didn't even let me sleep in your bed, I was _just_ a guest" he said with bitterness

"You weren't just a guest, Andy" she tried to explain but the situation was spinning out of control again "I was glad to have you there even if the circumstances weren't ideal"

"If I wasn't sick, you'd have never asked me to stay at the condo. Be honest Sharon"

"Yes, it's true but..."

"Listen," he cut her off "We're both tired and the more we keep talking the more things get worse. It's better if you go home, please"

"Don't do that Andy" her eyes were full of tears again

"Do what?" he snapped "What do you want me to say, Sharon? That you're right about everything? That you didn't hurt me all this time? That we can **fuck** as if nothing happened?"

She flinched at the work _fuck_ because she'd have never thought about just _fucking_ with him, never and that was one of the reasons why she waited so long, she wanted it to _**mean**_ something.

"Is it what you think we'd do? _Fucking_?" her hurt tone was palpable

"Don't twist my word! You know what I meant! You threw yourself in my arms as if nothing happened"

"I didn't throw myself in your arms like one of the hopeless sluts you dated before me! But you don't seem to notice the difference"

"Oh I do, trust me. At least I was getting laid with them!"

She slapped him hard, tears lining her cheeks now

"I'm so disgusted by you. I thought you changed but I was so wrong! We're over, Flynn"

She turned on her heels and shut the door before he could even realize the big mistake he has made but when he did, he ran after her managing to stop her before she entered the car.

"Sharon wait!" he grabbed her wrist

"Let me go, you asshole!"

"You are in no condition to drive"

"What do you care? You wanted me to go away, well I'm leaving!"

"Stop it! Listen to me, I do care for you, much more than you can imagine!"

"Ohhh you're really good at showing it!"

"I know I've been an asshole before and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

She kept looking at him disgusted and angry

"This was the reason why I didn't want to talk tonight, see what happened! I didn't want to hurt you"

"Well you did! What you said before... what your words meant... is unforgivable! Is that what you want? Do you want to just fuck around?"

"I want you! I stopped dating that kind of women long before we started going out as friends because I wanted you and you couldn't be replaced by some easy girls no matter how much I tried not to think about you. Please Sharon..."

"I don't know Andy..."

He took her hands in his "Look at me! I'm the same Andy, I'm the same man you've been friends with all these years, the same man you've been dating all these months"

"Are you? Because the Andy I knew would have never spoken to me like that, not about his _conquests_..."

"I love you, Sharon and I don't wanna lose you" he kissed her hands "But if you don't love me back, if you don't want me, maybe it's better to end it now"

Andy left her hands that were shaking now and took a step back to look in her eyes, Sharon was still silently crying, she couldn't stop the tears even if she tried. It had to be just a conversation to clarify their situation, how did they end up at a crossroad? How did they end up with an ultimatum? Ten minutes before she was ready to make love to him for the first time and then they ruined everything, he did! God, he told her that he loved her and she wanted to tell him she loved him back but words were stuck in her throat and she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe.

"You gave me your answer, it's okay" he said defeated and heartbroken "I'll call you a cab so you can go home"

"Andy..."

"You don't have to say anything, Sharon"

The taxi was near because it took it only few minutes to arrive. Sharon looked at Andy one more time, it was too painful to him, he couldn't stand to watch her go away, to watch her leave him so he just waved at her and went back inside. The last image of him Sharon had was him turning around and disappear, she was wrong before: he didn't screw up everything, she did!

* * *

Andy closed the door behind himself and flopped into the ground, hands in his hair he started crying. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, maybe once when he was drunk or maybe when he was still a kid, he had no memory about it... _that woman_ got him on his knees, she broke his heart and tossed it to the ground, she broke him.

Maybe he has gone too far, he shouldn't have had to talk to her like that but the point was he confessed his love to her and she said nothing, absolutely nothing and her silence was deafening. Oddly he didn't feel mad anymore, he was like a broken balloon, flat and lifeless, the old Andy would have found solace in the bottle but he wasn't that man anymore, he changed for himself and for his kids, he wanted to be the man she'd have been proud of but it was too late now, he went all in and lost everything.

In some hidden part of his brain he knew he'd have had to face her day after day at work but couldn't find the strength to think about it or to find another solution to the problem, there weren't rational thoughts in his mind, he was all feelings, the pain was real and raw cutting him in the soul like a heart surgery without anesthesia. He invested all these years in the relationship with that woman – yes, that woman because he couldn't even say her name anymore – and it was over now. It felt like a horrible nightmare, the feeling of loss was unbearable like grief or maybe it was worse because not only she abandoned him, she has never loved him in the first place; she cared for him, of course, probably like a friend and that was why she took great care of him when he was sick but anything more and that was slowly killing him inside.

Andy dragged himself to bed and laid on his back looking at the ceiling, it was too late and he was too tired to go to a meeting, he'd have gone first thing in the morning before heading to work... work, his safe place, the only thing that kept him sane and in line when he stopped drinking that suddenly turned into his living hell now. He couldn't ask for some days off, he came back only two months before and couldn't avoid her forever anyway, what was he going to do? The image of her crying was stuck in his head, all those tears that kept falling from her eyes, why? Why was she suffering so much if she didn't love him? Why did she even care to clarify the situation in the first place? It didn't make any sense, anything made sense, he had never quite understood women but Sharon Raydor was more a mystery than all the women he had together throughout his life. When they started going out as friends he knew she was complicated, he knew she was tough, especially after working in FID so many years, he knew she was independent, strong and hurt by her ex-husband, he knew she carried a lot of baggage but who didn't? Knowing all that didn't make him change his mind and maybe pursuing someone easier, someone less problematic, no, he was a man and he liked suffering in his own way. Someone would have said that he dug his own grave and he couldn't deny it... _What a self-destructive idiot_! And here he was now, 57 years old, ex-alcoholic and heartbroken. At last sleep overcame him and Andy closed his eyes hoping to never open them again.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! The "disturbing clarity" moment finally came… enjoy and review! Thanks for all your reviews guys, I appreciate it so much!**

Sharon didn't sleep at all that night. After a while tears ran out and she found herself pacing with cup of tea in her hands trying to calm her nerves without succeeding. What Andy said about his past lovers was just too much for her, she couldn't pretend she didn't hear and the idea of him with other women appeared in her mind making fresh tears burn in the corner of her eyes. God, how could it be so painful? She couldn't bear to think about him sleeping with someone else touching that woman like she thought he'd have touched her, kissed her, loved her. He crossed the limit, right, but she... he told he loved her and she didn't say anything for God's sake! What was wrong with her? She wanted to hit herself, slap some sense in her own head. How could she do that to him, to Andy, to her wonderful, sweet Andy? They hurt each other too much and she didn't know how to fix what it looked like an irreparable situation, she was too hurt by his words and behavior, he apologized but it wasn't enough: he made her feel like an old boring prude who couldn't compare to young easy girls capable of satisfying every men's needs.

Sharon put the cup on the bedside table and laid down. If he had just said _yes_ when she told him she wanted him and brought her to bed nothing would have happened, they both would have gotten what they wanted, _stubborn man_! She closed her eyes and indulged in the painful heartbreaking fantasy of being in his embrace, his strong arms enveloping her, keeping her warm and safe, his moist lips kissing her neck, reaching her mouth, their tongues mingled together, his hands everywhere... _oh God_!

Sharon forced herself to open her eyes and look around herself: the empty house – Rusty was out and wouldn't be back until the next morning – the silence, the big and cold bed, she felt sad and lonely, for the first time in her life she felt old and realized she'd probably have ended up alone. She had never really thought about that before, she had never really cared, she had three wonderful children, a job she loved, she was satisfied with her life until someone showed her how beautiful her life could have been with him in it... Andy! How could someone possibly want and love so much a man who just broke her heart? It was nonsense but she was drowning in it.

* * *

The next day at work the atmosphere was glacial. Flynn has suddenly stopped being grumpy, he was quiet and miserable, he did his job without questioning and after weeks of complains it just seemed odd, the Captain was nervous and uncomfortable instead, she threw glances at him when she thought no one was looking, her eyes were veiled by a deep sadness. The squad was confused, everyone could say that something was really wrong and out of place, so it wasn't strange that Provenza decided to corner his friend in the break room.

"What's going on, Flynn?"

"Hello to you too" Andy said waiting for the coffee machine to brew

"You know what I mean, we talked last night"

"It's over"

"Whaat? I told you to talk to her, to fix the situation" he hissed

"And I didn't want to do it but she forced me and hell broke loose!"

"What happened?"

"I said a lot of hurtful things but there's worse: I told her I love her, she was crying, she didn't say anything Louie. You were wrong, she doesn't love me"

"Of course she does, you idiot! Didn't you think she was too upset to speak? What did you tell her?"

"She..." he exhaled "She wanted to have sex, she said she was ready but I didn't want to, not like that, not after fighting, it looked like she was doing it for me, to keep me. The conversation spun out of control, I told her she threw herself at me and she said she wasn't one of the hopeless sluts I dated before her and I didn't seem to notice the difference. So I snapped, I told that I did notice the difference because at least I was getting laid with them"

"God, Flynn! What's in that empty head of yours? How could you say that to her?"

"She slapped me"

"Of course she did! I'd have done it too in her shoes. Then?"

"Then she was leaving but I stopped her, I tried to apologize, I told her that she was what I've always wanted and that I love her but if she didn't love me back it was better to end it"

"And when she didn't answer you thought she simply didn't love you" Provenza shook his head incredulous

"I screwed up everything" Andy said defeated pouring himself coffee in his mug

"Yes, you did genius! You should know her by now"

"That was why I didn't want to talk to her, I knew I was too mad to make it right and look at us now, we're over"

"Flynn! That woman loves you, you just have to find a way to fix this mess"

"It's too late old man, I won't go to her begging for crumbles, it's not fair. I messed up, it's true but I tried to apologize, I told her how I feel, it's her turn now"

"If you do love her Flynn, you won't give up on her"

"Maybe we were not meant to be, not everyone is lucky like you with Patrice" he answered sad leaving the break room with his mug

"Flynn wait, why don't you come over for dinner? I'm sure Patrice would be glad to see you"

"I'll think about it, I'll let you know later"

Sharon was right around the corner and she listened the last part of the conversation before hiding in a room. _If you do love her Flynn, you won't give up on her..._ she put a hand on her mouth to silence a sob, he couldn't think that for real, did he really give up on them? A treacherous tear escaped her eye and she hastily brushed it away, she was at work and had to keep her mask in place, her defenses up. She waited until they went back to the murder room to leave her hiding place and went grabbing a cup of tea, tea always helped her to calm down but apparently not that day: she was a bundle of nerves who lost control of her life, of everything, she lost her balance and didn't know how to get it back. _Maybe we were not meant to be, not everyone is lucky like you with Patrice..._ her hands were shaking so much that spilled the tea on her blouse before the cup slipped her and fell on the floor.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath

At the same time Andy was about to enter the room but stopped in his track, she was the last person he wanted to be in a room alone with, he tried to turn on his heels and leave without her to notice but failed

"You don't have to go away because I'm here" she almost whispered, head lowered while she tried to get her blouse clean "I'm leaving anyway, you can stay"

"That's not what I was doing"

"Really? Because it seemed to me you were here to put your mug back and you still have it in your hands"

"Stating the obvious..." he grumbled

"What did you just say?" she stared at him

"It doesn't matter" he crossed the room and reached the sink washing the mug and putting it back

"Is this how it was going to be between us from now on? Avoiding each other?"

"How does _the Captain_ want it to be?" he asked mockingly

"The Captain's not here, this is Sharon talking"

"Well, Sharon seemed at a loss of words last night..." the implication of his words was loud and clear

"About that, Andy..."

"You don't have to sugar the pill, Sharon. I got it, I just don't understand why you did all you did for me"

"Because you're important to me"

"Clearly not enough"

"That's not true, if you let me explain I..."

"You what? What do you want to explain? You've been pretty clear last night, I told you how I feel and you said nothing, not even to _fuck off_!" he hissed

"I was upset and angry and you didn't give me time to process what you said..."

"What's there to process, Sharon?" he cut her off "Is it possible it's always like that with you? You've to process, you've to figure out, you've to think, you need time, it's always _you, you and you_! There was also me in this fucking relationship, if we can even call it like that!"

It dawned on her that what he said was totally right, she was the one who decided everything since the beginning and he agreed because he didn't want to lose her, because he wanted a chance and would have done anything to have it.

"You're right, I'm sorry" she whispered

"That's all you have to say? That I'm right? I don't need you to treat me like an idiot telling me I'm right to make me happy!"

"That's not what I'm doing. I just realized that I've been so focused on myself, on what I needed, on how I wanted things to move forward between us that I didn't think about what **you** really wanted, if you were really okay about it. I've been selfish and I'm sorry but what you said before I stormed out of your place was just out of the line, you..."

"I was out the line? And you staying silent after your boyfriend confessed that he loves you that was not out the line?" he yelled "You know what, Sharon? Go to hell!"

He stormed out the break room before she could say anything. She looked at cup's pieces on the floor, that was exactly how their relationship was, _irreparably broken_.

 **to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angst, angst, angst and still angst! This is a very intense chapter! I do hope you enjoy and review it as usual! Your reviews are very precious to me, thanks to all people who find a minute to leave theirs.**

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days and days into months. After the previous month's debacle, Andy and Sharon never spoke again, he avoided her and talked to her only about work when it was strictly necessary. He was suffering, it was so clear especially because he wasn't hiding behind the anger, no he carried his pain proudly like the adult man he was or maybe he was just tired of being mad, it was draining and it didn't change anything anyway. Sharon threw herself into work focusing on the cases, doing her job the best she could in order not to notice that her personal life has fallen apart. Denial, yes she was in denial. When she wasn't at work, she went swimming to pool on top of her building, she needed to tire herself out to stop thinking about him but the last words they said to each other that kept playing on a constant loop in her mind.

 _Well, Sharon seemed at a loss of words last night..._ Two strokes

 _You've been pretty clear last night, I told you how I feel and you said nothing, not even to fuck off_ Two other strokes

 _It's always you, you and you! There was also me in this fucking relationship_ Two other strokes, faster

 _And you staying silent after your boyfriend confessed you that he loves you that was not out the line?_ Another lap, faster

 _You know what, Sharon? Go to hell!_

She reached the edge of the pool without breath, she was exhausted and desperate, no matter what she did anything made her feel better. That was the reason why that Friday night Andrea decided to drag her out home to try a new place downtown: it was one of those chic restaurants they loved and also an occasion to spend some time together and talk. Sharon didn't want to go, especially after her intensive session at the pool but Andrea made her promise and she couldn't go back on her word. She took a long hot shower and washed her hair drying them in soft waves, she picked a black cocktail dress she matched with her nude Manolo Blahnik pumps and a nude clutch, long gold earrings and some bracelets. To complete the outfit, a black shawl: it was spring in LA and even if the weather was usually warm during the day, it could be a little chilly at night. Sharon took her time to apply her make-up, she finished just in time to get Andrea's call who was waiting her in the parking garage, two drops of perfume behind her earlobes and left.

During the trip downtown Andrea and Sharon talked briefly about the last case they successfully closed and how good it was to end the day putting some criminal in jail without needing any trial. Arriving to _Redbird_ , Andrea handed the car keys to the valet and they both entered the restaurant, they had a reservation for two and the waiter escorted them to their table. Unconsciously scanning the room, Sharon froze: four table on her left she recognized the unmistakable salt and pepper hair of her _ex_ silver fox, Andrea, next to Sharon, followed her gaze and got the reason of such turmoil.

"Do you want us to go?" she asked placing a reassuring hand on her friend's arm

"No, let's stay" Sharon said

"Come, sit here" she indicated the chair in front of her "So you won't see him"

"No, I..." she cleared her voice "I want to see him"

"You're hurting yourself, Sharon"

"I know, I can't help myself"

"He's here with another woman"

"I know that too"

The waiter arrived to take their drink orders

Sharon looked at the menu and chose "A bottle of 2012 Chardonnay, William Fevre, Montmains, Chablis, Fran"

"Sharon, that bottle costs _59 dollars_?!" Andrea whispered

"Don't worry, I'll pay and drink to him!"

"Anything else, ladies?"

"No, we're okay. Thank you" Andrea answered and waited for the waiter to leave "It's not about the money, I'm worried about you"

"I'm fine"

"No, you are not. You just saw your ex with another woman"

She swallowed playing with the handkerchief "We broke up a month ago, he has any right to move on"

"Rationally yes but emotionally... you still love him"

"I will never stop"

"Then why didn't you try harder with him?"

"He elegantly told me to go to hell but that was not the worst, a lot of bad things had been said, I don't think we'd ever managed to get over them"

"You two loved each other so much, everyone could see it"

"Clearly not enough if he has already moved on"

"Don't judge from what you see, he has been miserable this past month"

"Yes, the problem is I'm still miserable and I'm here with you, not with another man. How could I not judge that?"

The waiter came back with their bottle and opened it to let Sharon taste it, after her 'okay' he poured them a glass asking if they were ready to order. Both of them ordered tagliatelle with wild foraged mushrooms and fiore sardo and only after Sharon realized that it would probably have been Andy's choice as well, she knew his love for Italian cuisine, he was half Italian after all. Being lost in her thoughts she bumped her glass that fell to the floor and in order to stand up and picked up the pieces, she clumsily moved the table that made a loud squeak pushing the other guests to turn around in her direction. Her and Andy's gaze met and suddenly Sharon felt like she was suffocating, oxygen couldn't reach her lungs anymore, her hands were shaking and after profusely apologizing with the waiter she run off to the restroom. Andrea saw Andy standing and following her, she was too far to stop him and couldn't leave the table with all her belongings and the poor waiter who was drying the floor... it was such a mess!

Sharon heard him call her name before the smell of his aftershave hit her nostrils and made her even more panicky than she was. Andy found her in front of the sink, palms flat on the surface, gaze focused on her image in the mirror, her breathing labored while she tried to calm herself down, to keep her panic attack at bay.

"Sharon..." he called her name but she didn't turn around

"Go away"

"I didn't know you were here, I..."

"Go back to _her_ , Lieutenant"

"You won't scare me away using my rank, we're not at the office now"

"Can't you leave me alone, please? I'm not feeling well"

"I see and that's exactly why I'm not leaving you alone!"

"It's because of you, I'm not feeling well because I've seen you with another woman, okay? Are you happy now?" she snapped, her eyes watery

"No, I'm not. I've never wanted this Sharon, I've never wanted you to feel bad"

"How would you have felt if I was the one here with another man? Don't answer, you already moved on so you wouldn't have cared!"

"It's not true! Patrice introduced us, she's one of her friends and thought I could use some distraction"

"Yes, _distraction_..." she remarked bitter "She's beautiful by the way and oddly enough she's not thirty years younger than you"

Andy let the remark go, she was upset, not feeling well and was getting angry with him, he could take it

"What do you want from me, Flynn? You told me to go to hell, well this is hell! This is my personal hell without you!" she turned around, she didn't want him to see her cry again, not after that devastating night at his place

"Sharon, look at me"

"No, don't touch me" she sniffed

"Flynn, please go" it was Andrea's voice that broke their moment

"With all due respect Hobbs, you don't tell me what to do"

"I think you've done enough damage for tonight, don't you?" she reached Sharon's side and hugged her

Andrea's glacial stare was angrily focused on him but that was not what made him back off: it was not the time or the moment for that conversation and Sharon was too upset for that anyway.

"Take good care of her" he added

"I will"

Andy left and Andrea held Sharon until she stopped crying

"I'm so sorry, Andrea, I ruined our evening, I..."

"Hush, you have nothing to apologize, it's that asshole's fault!"

The _nice_ insult made Sharon chuckle, she brushed her tears away trying to fix her make-up in front of the mirror

"Do you want us to go away?" Andrea asked

"I'd rather go away. Can you ask the waiter to pack our meals and the wine? We'll finish the evening at my place and please, pay with my credit card"

"Sharon..."

"Don't 'Sharon' me! I said that I'd pay and I will! Go, I'll be right there"

"Okay, take your time. I guess our orders are not ready yet"

"Thank you"

"That's what friends are for"

Sharon took another five minutes to compose herself and when she joined Andrea their orders were ready and packed, they paid the bill and left the restaurant. Sharon didn't look at Andy's direction even a single time.

 **to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 is up! As always thank you so much for all your reviews, love them all!**

 **Enjoy & review! **

Sharon has drunk all her expensive wine and Andrea let her do it because she knew she needed it like she needed to cry and yell and insult her ex freely. Like the wine, the tagliatelle were really good and were almost worth the trip to _Redbird_ if it hasn't been for the horrible events happened there.

After Andrea left, Sharon, already drunk, kept drinking some more wine, glad that Rusty wasn't home and she could be openly miserable and devastated. She was lying on the couch with the wine bottle, when her phone rang on the coffee table, she answered without looking at the caller.

"Captain Raydor" she slurred

"Sharon, are you drunk?"

"What do you care?"

"I do care"

"Don't you think you've already ruined my evening enough?"

"I want to talk to you"

"Well I don't! Bye Flynn"

She hung up but he kept calling and calling until she picked up again

"Fuck off Flynn! Let me be!"

"I won't until we talk"

"Okay," she snorted "Let's talk!"

"How do you feel?"

"I wanted to spend a nice evening with a friend and ended up embarrassing myself in front of an entire restaurant, having a panic attack in a restroom with my ex and then I finished drinking all the expensive wine I bought until I got drunk. Tell me, how do you think I feel?"

"I think you drank too much. This is not you, Sharon"

"I wanted to forget everything! I wanted to forget **you** , Flynn"

The amazing honesty of drunk people... they always hit the target!

"I'm sorry"

"Did you _screw_ her?"

"Sharon don't"

"Grow some balls and answer the damn question!"

"I didn't. I didn't want to, especially not after seeing you"

"So that was the reason? _Me_?"

"Yes you because I'm still in love with you"

"I hate you!"

He heard her sniff and knew she was crying again "Please, don't cry sweetheart"

"Don't you dare to call me sweetheart!" she sniffed again "Tears are the only thing I've left"

"That's not true. You've your kids, your job"

"But not you..."

He sighed

"I love you," she yelled through the sobs "I've always loved you but you've never known because of me and it's too late now"

"What did you just say?"

"Goodbye Flynn"

She hung up again and curled in a ball on the couch rocking herself back and forth. All that pain needed to stop, she couldn't make it, she was too broken to put the pieces back together one more time, she wasn't the strong younger self anymore, she was like a crystal: it looked so strong and precious from outside but it was extremely fragile, so breakable that it just took a little push and it was in pieces.

Sharon almost cried herself to sleep, she was just about to be in the Land of Nod when the doorbell rang, she thought to ignore it but the noisy sound kept tormenting her making her headache worse so she dragged herself to the door and opened it. Like expected, Andy Flynn was there in all his glory.

"Did you stop understanding English?" she asked groggy

"Yes, as soon as you told me you love me"

He claimed her lips pushing her against the wall, the taste of wine prominent in her mouth but he didn't care, he was exactly where he wanted to be, he could finally breathe again after being under water for so long. They broke the kiss needing some air, their foreheads touching and the breathing labored, Andy finally looked at her: her make-up was smudged, her hair disheveled, her eyes sleepy and unfocused... it was heartbreaking to see her like that!

"You need to drink some water"

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen to pour her a glass. She noticed how comfortable he was in her kitchen and it shouldn't have been strange, he has lived there for a while, of course he was comfortable, Andy caught her staring and that lopsided grin she loved so much appeared on his face.

"Here, drink this"

She looked at him reluctant

"Come on, Sharon"

She sighed and took the glass emptying it

"How much did you drink?" he asked eyeing the wine bottle on the coffee table

"Too much" she replied flat "I already have a huge headache"

"Let's get you in bed, you go and I'll take you an Advil"

"Thank you"

When Andy came back to the bedroom with another glass of water and the pill, Sharon was already under the sheets, she was curled in a ball with her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He took a moment to stare at her, at that incredible woman he was madly in love with, the same one who broke his heart and put all the pieces back together with just three words. How could she have done that?

"Are you going to stay there all night?" her drowsy voice brought him back to reality

"Sorry" he came closer handing her the glass and the pill

"Why are you here, Andy? Are you here to _fuck_?"

"I'd never take advantage of you in this condition" he hissed angry that she could think that

"Yeah, always the gentleman! It was a _no_ after we fought, it's a _no_ now because I drank too much. Maybe it's you who doesn't want to get laid" she laughed bitterly at her own joke

"You're not yourself, Sharon. You need a good night of sleep, you won't feel better in the morning but you'll survive"

"It's what I deserve for being a hopeless idiot"

"You're neither hopeless nor idiot"

"I am! I bought a 59 dollars wine bottle and drunk it all hoping not to think about my ex with another woman"

"Your ex is here now, not with another woman"

"Yeah and I can't understand why"

Andy sighed "I've already told you, Patrice introduced us, she's one of her friends. It wasn't really a date, she knew I ended an important story only a month ago and wasn't ready for more"

"Yeah sure"

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I? You looked cozy with her, I've seen you laugh and smile at her"

"I was being polite Sharon" he answered irritated

"You're ridiculous"

"You're jealous!"

"In your dreams! I just wanted to know how fast you moved on after confessing you were soo in love with me"

"Admit it Sharon! Admit that you're jealous! You don't drink yourself into a stupor just because you've seen your ex with another woman if you're not jealous or... in love with him"

"You're not playing fair! You're using my words against me"

"If this is the only thing I can do to move forward with you so be it!"

"Move forward?" she sneered at him "Where do you think we're going?"

"I don't know but I want you back. If you had told me you loved me that night, you'd have never ended things between us"

"Okay it's all my fault! Sue me!" she couldn't contain her passive aggressive manners

Andy tried to ignore it "We both made mistakes Sharon, I don't want to keep blaming you or myself, I want to move on with you and make things right this time, if you still want it..."

"I'm tired Andy, this is a difficult conversation and we should have it when I'm lucid"

"You're right, sorry. Goodnight" he was about to leave the room

"Are you leaving?" she whispered almost disappointed

"Do you want me to go?"

"No..."

"Then I'm staying"

"Can you come here? I mean... sleep here with me?" she sounded so shy, so unsure

"Of course, do I have to leave early tomorrow morning?"

"No, Rusty's at Gus' for all weekend, he'll be back home Sunday night"

"Okay"

Andy took his clothes off keeping his undershirt and boxer on and then slipped under the covers. Sharon tentatively snuggled against him placing her head on his chest, her humid breath on his neck, an arm wrapped around his waist, she sighed finally comfortable, finally calming down. Andy held her tight against his body, she fit so perfectly in his arms, he gently kissed her hair listening to her breathing until they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, thank you for all your reviews guys! I do appreciate them all! Chapter 7 is up!**

The next morning Sharon woke up with delicious smell of coffee and breakfast coming from the kitchen, her stomach grumbled, she was really hungry! When she entered the kitchen, Andy was just dishing a veggie omelet out, pancakes were ready on the tables with maple syrup, orange juice and coffee and an Advil pill was on her placemat... _oh, that man_!

"Good morning," he greeted her smiling "How are you feeling today?"

"Mmhm," Sharon rubbed her eyes "Not so good but I'm hungry"

"Good, I just finished making breakfast"

"I see, thank you" she gave a hint of a smile

Andy brought the places to the table and sit with her. He was glad to see her eat, he was worried that she might have felt sick and nauseous but it didn't seem the case

"This is delicious, Andy!"

"It's not the first time I cook for you"

"I know, maybe I'm just too hungry" she chuckled

After breakfast Andy decided to test the waters and he asked careful "What's your plan for today?"

"I don't' have any plan"

"I was thinking we could go back to my place so I can shower and change and maybe have lunch in Santa Monica, walk down the beach and finish our conversation. What do you say?"

"It's perfect but... You cooked, I clean. Do you still remember this house's rules?"

"Of course I do" he raised his hands in surrender

He watched her move from the living room to the kitchen with that grace typical of her, every little gesture reminded him why he had missed her so much: the way she put a strand of auburn hair behind her ears, the way she lowered her head when she was embarrassed, the way she has smiled at him that morning making his heart beat faster. They still weren't completely comfortable around each other after the previous night but he thought that a neutral place to talk, a place like Santa Monica where they have always been happy, was a good start to make peace.

After cleaning Sharon took a quick shower and got ready while Andy watched some tv, he wasn't really paying attention to it, he was just trying to kill time while waiting for her.

Sharon chose carefully what to wear. She wanted him to look at her in that way that made her weak in the knees, that look he had for her only so she opted for an orange-red maxi dress that showed more cleavage than usual and a pair of wedges, she wanted to be comfortable but also sexy. The red lace set she wore underneath her clothes gave her that hint of confidence she needed to face their day together hoping, maybe, that at the end he'd have been able to see it. Sharon applied her usual two drops of perfume, bit of lip gloss and she joined Andy in the living room, as soon as she appeared in front of him he looked at her from head to toe and seemed very pleased with what he saw.

When they arrived to his bungalow, Andy told her to make herself at home and he'd have been right back. She heard the water's sound from the living room, his place was exactly how she remembered it from the last time she had been there... such an awful night! Sharon bit her lower lip, a sense of fear twisted her inside, those walls have witnessed their relationship's downfall and for some reasons she didn't want to be there. It was stupid, she knew but she couldn't help to feel the environment as hostile.

Few minutes after Andy came back wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and the grey Henley with rolled sleeves she appreciated since he was at the hospital... her silver fox was handsome, she had to admit it. He smiled at her adoringly placing both hands at her waist, he pushed the hair away from her face and she cut the distance kissing him: the kiss they shared was sweet and languid, nothing like the night before when that urge, that repressed anger and passion exploded like fireworks.

"I missed you" he said

"Missed you too"

The ping of a text broke their moment and Sharon went fishing the phone out of her purse and smiled...

 _"Hey Sharon, how do you feel today? Call me if you need anything. Xo A."_

Andrea, she was such a good friend to her and after the previous evening she'd have to make it up to her offering her a really good dinner or maybe a shopping session.

 _"Hey Andrea, I'm good. Andy stopped by last night, he stayed... nothing happened, we only slept! We still need to talk so I'm spending the day with him, it's a start..."_

 _"I'm glad for you! I hope you can fix your problems, you deserve to be happy"_

 _"Thank you! Call you later! Xo S."_

Sharon raised her head and caught him looking at her, she knew him well enough to know he was curious about who got her attention so much. She put the phone back and reached for him, pushing her hands inside his back jeans pockets.

"It was Andrea, she wanted to know how I was" she gave him a peck on the lips

"I was starting to be jealous..." he joked

"Oh were you?"

"Yes, because you're mine" he kissed her hungry

Sharon moaned in his mouth, she liked that caveman possessive attitude, it was sexy and so manly. She let herself indulge in their making out and all those wonderful sensations his lips and hands were giving to her, she could feel his erection pressed against her belly making the heat pool inside her belly... God, she wanted him so badly! Before either of them could act on it, Andy brought her hand to his lips and led them out to his car.

* * *

The trip to Santa Monica was shorter than expected and Andy proposed to grab lunch and eat it on the beach. It was a wonderful hot Spring day; daring people were already swimming in the ocean: the ocean has always given her peace putting her mind at ease when she was too overwhelmed by events. Sharon and Andy placed the towel on the sand and sat next to each other, their lunch bag near, none of them was talking... she just seemed lost in her own thoughts staring at the horizon while he stared at her. The heated moment they shared at his place made difficult to start their conversation, it was hard to say where they stood: first they kissed and made out and then they had to be composed enough to deal with their problems, it was confusing. Andy took her hand in his gently caressing her palm with his thumb, it was a soothing motion

"Are you hungry?"

"Not much" the idea of facing their current situation had her stomach in knots

"We can wait"

She didn't know if he was referring to lunch or to the conversation they needed to have.

"You don't need to be nervous, Sharon, it's just me"

"Every time we talked we ended up fighting and ruining everything"

"I don't want that"

"Neither do I as I don't want to lose this hint of closeness we got back since last night"

"Let's do it this way: first I talk and you listen without interrupting me and then I do the same. Okay?"

"Okay"

"First I want to apologize for the way I initially behaved, for not talking to you about how I felt and what was passing through my mind, second for the way I spoke to you that night, it was unfair and I was so mad, not my finest hour. I want to apologize for make it worse when we were in the break room, I didn't even let you talk because my temper got the best of me." Andy sighed "I'm sorry that you saw me at the restaurant last night and for making you feel sick and miserable so much that you got drunk, I'm truly sorry for that"

Andy fell quiet waiting for her to say something, he knew her well enough to know she was processing his words

"Andy... I want to apologize too, I've made so many mistakes, I took you for granted, you, your patience and your good heart, I've been selfish and self-centered, I didn't take your needs and what it was important to you into consideration pretending to believe you were fully okay with whatever I proposed. I'm so sorry. But what you said that night hurt me deeply, it was like talking to Jack again, it might have been something he could say to me but not you and that was why it hurt so much..." she paused studying her nails "I can't go through all that again, Andy, I simply can't, I love you but I love myself enough not to let others treat me like that anymore. About last night, you've already explained to me and I believe you, I believe you when you said nothing happened between you and that woman, you wouldn't have been at my place otherwise"

"You won't go through all that again, Sharon, I swear! I can't promise you we'd never fight or I'd always keep my temper at bay but I do promise you that you'd never be so disrespectful to you, never again! Can you forgive me?"

She looked at him with watery eyes "And you? Can you forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you, I love you"

"Oh Andy..."

"You didn't answer my question"

"Yes, I forgive you"

Andy cupped her beautiful face and kissed her, nibbling her lower lip to make her open her mouth for him. The kiss grew more passionate and intense until Sharon ended up straddling him grinding against him, his hands were in her hair while he ravished her mouth, he couldn't get enough of her, of her taste.

"Take me home, Andy" she whispered in his ear breathless

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dedicate this chapter to my lovely girls of the Shandy group! You're great, girls!**

 **Chapt 8 is up! Enjoy & review! **

Every time Sharon has fantasized about her first time with Andy, that wasn't really what she expected.

As soon as they got to his place, they started tearing each other's clothes off until they both were in their underwear, hands were everywhere, lips and tongues traced paths on every inch of skin they could find tasting, nibbling, sucking. It was rushed, ferocious and consuming, after all that waiting it seemed like they couldn't slow down almost scared it was just a dream or one of them could stop the other. They bumped into walls until they reached the bedroom grinding against each other like horny and impatient teenagers, Sharon was on fire, she could feel heat enveloping her, swallowing her whole… she needed release, she needed him!

"You know..." she whispered with that bedroom voice of hers "I heard that the bigger the fight the better make-up sex"

"We didn't just fight, we broke up..."

Sharon chose that moment to sneak her hand inside his brief and stroke his erection

"Sharon..." he groaned

She kneeled down taking his boxer off and she slowly licked his cock from the base to the tip taking in her mouth

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath

The moans she was making while sucking him hard were driving him insane, seeing her on her knees like that, half naked and so hot sliding her wonderful mouth down on him... _Good Lord_! That was better than everything he has imagined in his wildest fantasies, she swirled her tongue focusing on the vein right under the head, tightening his grip on him and...

"Sharon stop, please stop! I'm about to come"

"Who said it was not what I wanted?" she smirked

"I want to come inside you"

He drew her to himself and kissed her hard pushing her on the bed so he was on top of her. She was beautiful, her auburn hair scattered on the pillow, her mouth swollen for her previous activity and those vibrant sparkling green eyes he could lose himself into... he wanted her so badly! He had to space out because he came back to her only when Sharon started stroking his aching member again, her thumb gathered the pre-cum she found on the tip and she brought it to her mouth tasting it, Andy almost lost it right there and then. He unclasped her bra and pushed her down again attacking her lips, tasting himself on her tongue, his hands kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples until they were painfully erected. Sharon moaned loudly, the sensations he was creating were so heady and she was so wet she was almost ashamed; she wanted him desperately, now, inside her.

"Andy I want you now" she panted "No more foreplay"

She took her panties off and made him lay down: for the first time in her life she didn't feel shy but sexy and wanted, she didn't care she was so exposed to him, she wanted this. Sharon straddled Andy and slowly lowered herself on him, she could feel every inch of him sliding inside her and at the moment the world stopped spinning, the air was stuck in their lungs and they lost themselves into that heady sensation. Andy moved to a seated position capturing her mouth, brushing a strand of hair from her face and stroking her cheek, but only when his hands set on her hips Sharon started moving in a languid rhythm. It was a slow crescendo that turned into madness, she moved harder and faster on him, her head was thrown back giving him access to her neck, her pulse point he was sucking and biting. One of Andy's hands reached between their bodies circling her clit, his hips pushed up against her deepening the thrusts and Sharon moaned loudly welcoming the change of angle. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him wildly, the taste of his lips, his hand between her legs, it was all too much and she was close… _oh so close_! Suddenly her body went taut and she convulsed around him moaning his name, Andy joined her few thrusts later coming hard inside her. They both collapsed on bed, he laid down with Sharon splayed on his chest both trying to catch a breath and slow their heartbeat down.

"When they say mind-blowing sex… I know what they mean now" he breathed

"Yeah" Sharon chuckled placing a kiss on his heart "Well, I can't believe the LAPD womanizer had never had mind-blowing sex before…" she teased

"Not with someone he was in love with, never before" he kissed her hair

Sharon dismounted him finding a more comfortable position in his arms lying next to him, she snuggled more against him positioning her head in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent "Are we going to be okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We are."

"Thank you" she said softly

"For what?"

"For being here"

"I love you, Sharon"

"Love you too"

They took a quick shower together and decided to eat lunch, naked, in bed. Sharon would have never let it happen if they were at the condo but Andy wasn't so strict and convinced her to just sit between his legs and enjoy their sandwiches among kisses, caresses and sweet talks. They were spending easy and carefree time together after so long and Andy couldn't be happier, who cared of some crumbles on bed, right? He heard her giggle after kissing a ticklish spot on her neck, she was so responsive, even during their lovemaking, it was beautiful seeing her like that, relaxed and in love, _yes, in love with him_! She captured his bottom lip biting gently and then soothing it with her tongue…

"You're staring"

"You're beautiful"

She blushed shaking her head

"You know, I don't think I'll be able to let you go at the end of this weekend"

"Maybe you won't have to"

"What you mean?"

"Move in with me, well I've to ask Rusty first…"

"Yes" he cut her off with a kiss "I'd love anything more"

"Good, because I have no intention to let you go, not again" her eyes began to mist

"Hey, look at me" he grabbed her chin "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

"I know" she hid her face against his chest "I guess it'll take a while before I stop having this crazy fear of losing you"

"Sharon, I promise you I'll do anything to reassure you every single day that my place is by your side, it's where I want to be"

"Oh Andy…"

Andy peppered her face with kisses until he reached her mouth and her taste invaded his sense. They couldn't stop kissing and groping each other, if he was twenty years younger, he'd have probably taken her again and again until she begged him to stop: he had never craved a woman as much as he did Sharon Raydor and she was finally his! He was a lucky _bastard_!

They kept making out and napping in bed until dinner time. Sharon didn't know that staying in bed doing anything but enjoying her man could be so fun and relaxing and she needed it, especially after that awful month they spent apart where she hasn't been able to sleep properly. They were starting to get their connection back, not only physically but also emotionally, she felt needy but didn't care because Andy didn't seem to notice, he couldn't let her go too.

They made love again that night before sleeping but it was completely different from the first time: there was no rush or tearing each other clothes, Andy spent endless time just loving and cherished Sharon's body, every little curve or crevice, every scar or little stretch mark, he embraced her whole showing her how much she meant to him. She got emotional at the end and it was so much like her, so vibrant, beautiful, so real, he thought he couldn't love her more… _his woman_ , his partner in crime for life.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the end guys! Forgive for all mistakes but it was a long day and I'm too tired to re-read the chapter! Thanks for following and reviewing this story, I'm so glad for your comments and passion about my ff!**

 **16 months later…**

It was a hot morning of July and Andy was softly snoring covered only by a thin sheet, Sharon was laid next to him, she propped her head up on her bent arm staring at him with an enamored smile on her face. He was handsome even with tousled bed hair, she felt so lucky to have him, to share her life with such an amazing man who did everything to make her feel loved and wanted every day. She smiled running her hand lightly on his broad chest, his strong heart beat under her palm and she thanked God for not taking him away from her almost two years before… she kissed the spot where her hand has been moving her sweet kisses toward his collarbone, up to his neck, then his jaw nibbling it, where he started stretching…

"Morning sleepyhead"

"Good morning sunshine"

"Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary! It has already been two years that you put up with me… I don't know how you do it" he smiled sleepy

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, beautiful, you make me so happy!"

" **You** make me so happy! And in order to show you how much…"

Sharon smiled devilishly before pushing the sheet aside and moving down his body, her tongue traced a path along his heated skin from his neck to his groin where his member was already standing at full attention… _morning erection_ , something she has pleasantly discovered to love so much since they started being intimate and sleeping together. He was harder than usual the morning so she usually didn't let _it_ go to waste but that time she had something else in mind: she wanted to give him the best blowjob of his life.

Sharon started stroking him with her hand before licking base of his cock and up and down the entire shaft, rolling her tongue around all sides. She gently kissed and licked the tip smirking, looking at him when he rolled his eyes inside his head and groaned loudly, she kept teasing him and then slowly took him a little bit inside her velvety mouth. It was heaven to him, she knew how much she liked it! She started bobbing her head up and down gently cupping and caressing his balls, feeling him hot and heavy in her mouth, she moaned again moving faster swallowing a little of pre cum that was already there.

It didn't take long for his balls to draw closer to his thighs, his penis got harder, arched back a little bit throbbing, clear signs of his imminent orgasm and Sharon wanted nothing more, she wanted to just blow his mind.

"Oh God, Sharon" Andy groaned "I'm so close"

Andy's thighs started quivering and then he simply lost it reaching the best orgasm of his life. Sharon swallowed everything he had to give keeping in her mouth until he started softening; she simply placed a kiss on the tip and moved to lay by his side.

"Come here, you" he kissed her hard tasting himself on her tongue "That was…"

"Amazing? Mind blowing? Extraordinary?" she smirked

"All of the above! God woman, did you decide to kill me on our anniversary?"

She nuzzled his neck "That was a little pre-gift"

"I bet!" he laughed "Well, it's my turn to give you my _little pre-gift_ …"

The alarm chose that moment to ring and Andy groaned annoyed

"Thanks for the thought honey but we can't be late at work" Sharon stepped out of the bed in a heartbeat

"Yeah I know" he snorted "My boss is very strict with rules"

"I think I know her"

"Sure you do"

Andy stole another kiss from her before she disappeared in the bathroom; he put on some clothes and went starting the coffee machine: it would have been a really important day that day!

* * *

It has been a paperwork day and for the first time Andy couldn't have been happier. Paperwork meant no extra hour at the office so they could go home, change and make it in time for their reservation. Knowing that Sharon wanted to surprise him he showered and changed first so she had time to do the same and fix her make-up and hair; he was zapping in front of the tv when she joined him in the living room… She had her hair up on one side leaving some curl free to frame her face, the strapless sweetheart red dress hugged her gorgeous body in all the right places and the black stilettos made her legs go on for miles: she was a vision!

"You're breathtaking, sweetheart"

"Thank you, Andy. You're not so bad yourself" she smiled smoothing his red tie down

Sharon grabbed her black clutch putting a letter envelope inside.

"That's my gift?" he asked with a sly smile

"Yes, it is but hands off. You'll have it after dinner"

"Okay"

He noticed her staring at him wondering where _her gift_ would have been…

"Don't worry, love. Your gift is safe"

"Mmhm you're making me curious"

"Well you'll have it after dinner"

She laughed "Come on, let's go"

When Andy picked the restaurant he was uncertain whether going back to _Serve_ , they had their first date there and it had a sentimental value, or choosing a new place; at the end he remembered Sharon talked to him about a new expensive Japanese restaurant in Malibu, she wanted to try it also because of its beachfront location, views of the ocean were available from every seat.

Sharon's surprised and delighted expression when they arrived confirmed him that he made the right choice, especially when he gained a long sloppy kiss for listening to her when she talked about the place.

The waiter escorted them to their table giving them the menu and asking what they wanted to drink: Sharon chose a _Pinot Grigio_ wine glass and Andy his usual cranberry soda. After ordering their dishes, Andy took Sharon's hand to his mouth kissing her knuckles one by one, he was looking at her as if she was the only woman in the world and she felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _I love you_ she mouthed smiling, enjoying the ocean's sound and her man's sweet brown eyes fixed on her.

"Have I already told how beautiful you are tonight?"

"Yes, you have" she smirked "But you can keep telling me as many times as you want"

"Is the dress new?"

"Yep, I bought it for this occasion" she bit her lower lip

"You know when you bite your lip that way makes me want to do it myself…" he whispered "Stop doing that"

Sharon giggled squeezing his hand just when the waiter arrived with their drinks and dishes.

The evening went by with easy talks and sweet gestures; work was out of the equation, no worries, no responsibility: there were only them that night. Sharon sipped her wine looking at him from the glass' edge, she loved seeing him so absorbed in a conversation, he looked cheerful and carefree… sexy and yummy as hell with the red tie!

After sharing a dessert as their usual, Sharon knew it was time for the gift so she opened the clutch and handed him the envelope.

"This is for you, happy Anniversary Andy!"

"Thank you"

Andy read the note and smiled trying to hide the mist in his eyes, he could be such a sap sometimes!

"Love you endlessly too" he smiled at her then looked in the envelope again "Oh Sharon, skybox tickets? God, I adore you!"

He got up to kiss her properly, he didn't care of all the people who would have seen them!

"You're welcome" she chuckled when they broke apart

"Why don't we go paying and taking a walk on the beach?" he proposed "Then I'll give you my gift"

"Okay"

Andy gave his credit card to the waiter and they left the restaurant reaching the beach below; they both took their shoes off and walked hand in hand near the water's edge without soaking their feet. His hands started to sweat, he was nervous, their evening was perfect, they had a great time, the whole day was great since the very beginning and the big moment has come now, a moment he has waited for so long and he felt scared…

"Do you remember when you realized you were in love with me?" he asked

"Of course I do! We were in the middle of case, I was giving directions and I turned around and I found you smiling at me with that adorable smile of yours… yes, this one"

She got closer and kissed him, it was meant to be just a quick peck but Andy deepened it and passion and fire spread.

"What about you?" she asked "When did you realize you were in love with me?"

"At my daughter's wedding. We were dancing and you were looking at me with your beautiful deep green eyes I could lose myself into, everything told me it was a mistake, you were so out of my league, you were my boss and my commanding officer and so many things could go wrong but… the heart wants what the hearts wants" he squeezed her hand "From that moment on I knew something changed and would have never been the same for me"

"Oh honey… I can't believe you've loved me for so long"

"You're a woman that's impossible not to love, sweetheart"

Andy suddenly stopped walking and he fished a little velvet box from the inside pocket of his jacket out and fixed his eyes on her. Sharon instantly knew what he was about to do, her eyes filled with happy tears and her heart started beating erratically, she couldn't believe it was happening… Andy kneeled on the sand, he had that lopsided grin on his face opening the box

"I've dreamed of this moment since we danced at Nicole's wedding, if you had decided to give me a chance I knew we'd have had a long road ahead of us but here we are now. Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor, love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she nodded crying "I will"

She hugged and kissed him whispering how much she loved him and then he slipped the ring on her finger, it was the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen: a platinum halo engagement ring with cushion cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"Oh Andy, it's so beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it. Only the best for my girl!"

"I love you"

"Love you more"

"Let's go home"

"Good idea… can't look forward to take this dress off you"

"Mmm, good because the only thing I want to wear is my beautiful ring" she smirked

They headed to the car hand in hand. Sharon could be Captain Raydor at work but she'd have been Sharon Flynn outside soon and she was over the moon about it.

She would have never imagined finding love again at her age, to be so in love again to consider marriage but with Andy, _her Andy_ , she felt ready to make that step, to commit in every single possible way because he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Looking him in the eyes she knew it was the right choice.

 **The end**


End file.
